The Clinical Site Monitoring Contractor will be responsible for the monitoring of protocols being conducted at the clinical sites within the Division of AIDS (DAIDS) network. The Contractor will also be responsible for providing the sites training related to bioresearch regulations, genera DAIDS standards, and specific DAIDS protocols. The DAIDS network includes sites in both the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) and the Community Program for Clinical Research of AIDS (CPCRA). Specific tasks include: 1. Designing a system for monitoring of the DAIDS clinical trials sites; 2. Establishing and administering a system for monitoring of DAIDS clinical trials sites; 3. Playing a key role in the design and conduct of educational and training activities for DAIDS clinical trials sites; 4. Providing equipment and software to communicate with DAIDS and its contractors; 5. Providing for an orderly transition to a subsequent contractor.